dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
SPIDER-MAN Real Name: Peter Benjamin Parker Current Alias: Scarlet Spider, Wolverine, Human Torch, Daredevil, Black Cat, Punisher Aliases: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, the Amazing Spider-Man, the Sensational Spider-Man, the Spectacular Spider-Man, "Tiger," Spidey, Webhead, Webslinger, Wall-crawler, "Little Man"; formerly "the Amazing Octo-Spidey", Bag-Man, "Bookworm," Captain Universe, Dusk, Hornet, Mad Dog #336, Man-Spider, Prodigy, "Puny Parker," Ricochet, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Hulk, Spider-Phoenix Identity: Secret Alignment: Affiliation: Avengers, formerly the Secret Defenders, "New Fantastic Four", the Outlaws Relatives: Richard Parker (father, deceased), Mary Parker (mother, deceased), Benjamin Parker (uncle, deceased), May Parker (aunt), Will Fitzpatrick (grandfather), Benjamin Reilly (Scarlet Spider, clone, deceased), Kaine (clone), other clones (deceased) Universe: Marvel Universe Base Of Operations: New York City Gender: Male Age: 22 years old Height: 5'10" Weight: 167 lbs. Eyes: Hazel Hair: Brown Unusual Features: He's a flirty, he likes to play a lot no matter what situation he's in he always has something funny to say. Citizenship: U.S.A Marital Status: Single (Likes Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy) Occupation:Freelance photographer; former assistant high school coach, science teacher, scientific researcher Education: College graduate (biophysics major), doctorate studies in biochemistry (incomplete) Origin: Bit by a radioactive spider. Place of Birth: Forest Hills, New York Creators: Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Role Played By: Kyle_Horn History of Spider-Man Orphaned as a baby when his parents were killed overseas in a plane crash as U.S. government spies, only child Peter Parker was raised by his elderly Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny affinity for science that was nothing short of genius. Socially, however, he was painfully shy and the target of much cruelty by his peers at Midtown High School. Attending a public science exhibit when Peter was 15-years old, he was bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider accidentally irradiated by a particle beam, empowering Peter with the arachnid's proportional strength and agility, and the ability to cling to almost any surface. Most incredibly, he had gained a sixth sense that provided him with early warning of impending danger. Disguised, Peter tested his new-found abilities defeating professional wrestler Crusher Hogan in the ring, and earning some cash. Using his scientific prowess, he constructed a pair of artificial web-shooters that attached to his wrists. With an agent, a costume, and a new name, Spider-Man became an overnight sensation on television. Unconcerned with the rest of the world, he vowed to use his powers only to take care of himself and his aunt and uncle. After his first TV special ended, he allowed a burglar that he could have easily restrained to run past him and escape. A few days later, Peter returned home to find his beloved Uncle Ben had been shot and killed. When Spider-Man confronted the killer hiding in the old Acme Warehouse at the waterfront, he discovered to his horror that his uncle's murderer was the burglar he apathetically allowed to pass. Consumed with guilt, he became aware at last that with great power comes great responsibility, just as his beloved uncle had once said. To help his Aunt May with finances, Peter took a freelance job at the Daily Bugle selling pictures of himself as Spider-Man to publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Despite Spider-Man rescuing his son, astronaut John Jameson, from a malfunctioning space capsule, Jonah used his newspaper to publicly condemn Spider-Man as a menace. Unlike heroes like the Fantastic Four or the Avengers, Spider-Man was mistrusted and feared by the public. But we all know this story, don`t we? If you do not know much about the history of the hero, you probably shouldn`t be here. But for those of you wanting to know, this part will be a work in progress. (under construction) 'Allies' Araña, Avengers, MACH IV aka The Beetle, Black Cat, Captain America, Captain Britain, Cloak and Dagger, Dr. Curt Connors aka The Lizard (human-side only), Daredevil, El Muerto, Fantastic Four, Firestar, Frog-Man, Gibbon (Martin Blank), Grizzly (Maxwell Markham), Human Torch (Johnny Storm), Iceman, Jackpot, Madame Web, Molten Man, New Avengers, Captain America, Doctor Strange , Echo, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Ronin, Wolverine, Prowler, Puma, Ranger, Runaways, Rocket Racer, Red Sonja, Silver Sable, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin), Steel Spider, Toxin, X-Men, and almost known by every marvel hero in some way, shape, or form, at one point of another. 'Enemies' Green Goblin, Hob Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, Carnage, Dr. Lizard, Scorpion, Mysterio, Kraven, Burglars, Vulture, Rhino, Chameleon, Tinkerer, Sandman, Doctor Doom, Electro, Sinister Six 'Powers' Peter can cling to most surfaces, has superhuman strength (able to lift 10 tons optimally) and is roughly 15 times more agile than a regular human. The combination of his acrobatic leaps and web-slinging enables him to travel rapidly from place to place. His spider-sense provides an early warning detection system linked with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him the ability to evade most any injury, provided he doesn't cognitively override the autonomic reflexes. Roleplaying Statistics INFO: Spider-Man/Peter Parker STRENGTHS: Spider Sense, Sense of responsibility, Spider Strength, reflexes, Webbing. WEAKNESSES: Family members, or fighting someone he really cares about. Sense of responsibility. Pheremones affecting spider-sense, personal life. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Incredible In40 AGILITY: Amazing Am50 ENDURANCE: Incredible In40 REASON: Excellent Ex20 INTUITION: Good Gd10 PSYCHE: Incredible In40 SPEED: Good Gd10 POPULARITY: Remarkable Rm30 ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Remarkable (3d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Spectacular (2d20+3) ENERGY ATTACK: N/A ENERGY DEFENSE: Spectacular (2d20+3) PSYCHIC ATTACK: N/A PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Spectacular (2d20+3) (defense die merely speculated as a close approximation of what spectacular rank defense would be, trying to be fair.) ____________________ WEAPONS Web Shooters. Can perform a variety of actions both offensive and defensive. Entangle(No damage): Incredible to hit(2d20). Monstrous to break free(8d10-5). Web Ball: Excellent blunt to hit up to 3 areas. (1d20) Web shield: Monstrous (8d10-5) Web parachute: Monstrous. Web Hang glider: Monstrous. Blinding: Amazing(5d10) blinded until webbing removed. Slingshot: 1 round to prep, can launch up to 10 areas the following round. (Other web constructs such as slings, bags and other mundane items concieved not mentioned in game mechanics) ____________________ Powers Wall crawling: Amazing. Can climb any surface with amazing ability. Spider sense: Amazing. Cannot be blind sided. Intuition treated as amazing unless spider sense is affected, then treated as listed. Agility reduced to Spectacular. Leaping: Amazing. Can leap 3 areas Balance: Can walk a tightrope with no difficulty. Can fall up to 30ft with no damage. _____________________ Other Tools Spider Tracer: can track target using spider sense or remote up to 1 mile. Spider Light: Good illumination. Camera: Able to take photos, usually mounted on a wall during an action scene. _____________________ Talents Photography, chemistry, Physics, Computers _____________________ Contacts Daily Bugle, Human Torch/Johnny Storm, Daredevil/Matt Murdock, The Avengers, Fantastic Four Category:Characters